


Evening surprise

by Stramee



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stramee/pseuds/Stramee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress... Any help is greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening surprise

The evening had been fun. They'd been out for dinner at a semi-expensive Italian restaurant by the river, followed by a couple of drinks at the city's new cocktail bar. It was important to her that they still had 'date nights' to stem the boredom that creeps into so many relationships, turning them undesirably stale. 

During the drive back to her boyfriend's apartment, she considered the day she'd had. Although work was agonisingly slow, she'd managed to get a lot done. There was a habit of getting distracted at work by websites such as Tumblr and Youtube, but today had been productive. At home after, she'd relaxed for an hour before getting herself ready for tonight. She ran a bath and soaked her slim, soft-skinned body in the warm water. She shaved her legs and vagina before getting out and drying herself roughly with a towel. The decision of what to where to dinner was never an easy one, and it took a few trial outfits before a suitable one was chosen - a red floral dress, with a thin denim jacket and nude heels. The arrangement was to meet at 8pm, but she was running a little late. This was no big deal she thought, her boyfriend was accustomed to her lateness and had never made her feel too bad about it. She smiled, reminding herself that she rarely gave him the same leeway if he was ever running behind. 

They hugged briefly at their meeting spot before heading to their booking at the restaurant. Her boyfriend had opted to wear his new black Diesel jeans and v-neck purple jumper without a t-shirt underneath. It was a brave look. She knew a number of men who where still afraid to wear 'feminine' colours in case they were labelled homosexual. Although her boyfriend cared more about what people thought than she would like, this was not something he seemed too concerned with. 

After a the two-minute walk in which they inquired about each other's days, they arrived at the family run establishment and took their seat in a quiet corner by a window overlooking the river below. The candles on the table flickered as the waitress briskly approached their table to take drink orders. A white wine and sprite was ordered for her by her boyfriend, who had surprisingly remembered her favourite drink. He ordered himself a small bottle of import beer and they surveyed the menu together, discussing possible dinner options before settling on a pizza/pasta sharing platter for two.

The main course was satisfyingly tasty and left just enough room for a small desert of banofee pie. She excused herself as she stood up and went to the toilet. While there, she checked herself in the mirror, moving a strand of her long auburn hair out of her eyes as she bent down to wash her hands. The deep red nail polish she'd applied earlier was starting to chip away at one nail, and she realised that she'd been subconsciously biting it throughout the evening. She reapplied her ruby red lipstick and returned to the table. Her boyfriend was settling the bill with the waitress and she noticed he'd given her a generous tip. She observed the waitress for a second and thought to herself that although the waitress had long, slender legs and a pretty smile, she also had a slightly large bottom. She knew her boyfriend's preference for a small, peach-like behind was more than enough to put him off the waitress, despite her obvious attempts at flirting, and was confident in the knowledge that one of his favourite parts of her own body was her beautifully shaped bum.

They left the restaurant and decided to go for a drink at the cocktail bar around the corner. It was on the way back to the cars and had recently opened, so they were intrigued to see what it had to offer. Despite being a Wednesday evening, the place was busy; full of similarly aged professionals all on their own nights out with friends and lovers. They were served by an attractive Latin American bartender and took a seat at the bar while they tried each other's drinks. She caught the bartender looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Her boyfriend didn't notice, and she knew that even if he had, he wouldn't have made any comment about it. Her boyfriend was far more confident than her, and she knew he felt comfortable knowing he was enough. She turned and gazed at his face while he was taking a sip from his Margarita cocktail. His deep blue eyes were his most striking feature, something she noticed immediately on their first date back at the beginning of the summer. But it was his mouth and jaw which she liked the most. His lips were shaped in a way that suggested he was ready to kiss at any moment, and his stubbled jawline was softly masculine, but not too rigid. As an artist, she noticed the details and shapes that others didn't, and after drawing him a couple of times, she knew his face intimately.

After finishing the drinks they returned to their cars. He gave her a gentle kiss as she got into her small black Fiat Panda and told her to follow him back to his apartment. They had a habit of driving to places separately in a convoy, due to either a lack of planning or because of subsequent plans for the next day. She always enjoyed driving behind him, knowing he would be constantly checking his rearview mirror to make sure she was keeping up.

Her boyfriend's apartment was very nice. It was spacious with large windows and balconies overlooking a lake below. His bedroom was masculine, with grey walls and black bedsheets on his kingsize bed. She usually spent a night or two there each week. He'd given her a set of keys a couple of months ago so that she could see herself out when he left early in the mornings for work, leaving her there alone to get ready. She felt comfortable there with or without him.

They parked their cars and walked up the stairs hand in hand until they reached the door and her boyfriend placed the key in the lock, opening the door into the wide, open hallway. As she stepped in and took off her shoes she began to walk towards the living room. She'd had a long day and wanted to collapse on the soft sofa before getting ready for bed. But before she could take a couple of steps, her boyfriend had grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body up against hers, kissing her open lips with his hands cupping her head. She hadn't been expecting such passion as soon as they'd arrived home, but her surprise quickly turned into a sense of enjoyment as he softly kissed her. His hands fell from her head, running down her neck until they reached the small of her back, his fingernails making her body tingle as they ran down her body. He pressed his crotch against hers, and she could feel he was already turned on. His hard cock was rubbing against her clitoris through his tough jeans and her thin dress, and she could feel herself becoming more sensitive. He pulled away mid-kiss and looked at her for a second, with a look in his eyes that spelled mischief He stepped back, releasing her body from his and began to undo his belt. She knew what he wanted, and without breaking eye contact, she began to kneel down, eager to help his remove his cock from his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come.


End file.
